


A Night Out with the Backstreet Boys

by shirasade



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Concerts, Early Work, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-16
Updated: 2002-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember - this song is just for you..." With that he went to sit on the stool and perform for the waiting fans - and for his best friend, his love, his life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out with the Backstreet Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by watching "A Night Out...". I don't know if they sang their solos in the order shown on the DVD but I'll just assume they did.  
> I'm convinced that DVD will give me a heart attack one of these days - my heart almost stops every time Howie winks right into the camera... ;) And have you ever listened to the lyrics of AJ's song? If you've ever heard a slashy song that's certainly it! *g*

AJ stood in the dark and watched Brian's solo, trying to collect his thoughts for his own upcoming moment in the spotlight. He loved to perform with the other guys - but his favorite part of the show was when they all had the chance to prove that they were able to shine on their own. He felt adrenaline rush through his veins - soon it would be only him, the band and the mic.... He felt the all too familiar nausea rise in his stomach as stage fright had him in its grip.

Suddenly he felt a calming hand resting on his shoulder and he felt Howie's familiar presence behind him. AJ smiled slightly - he would recognize Sweet D anywhere. Well, all of his band mates but specially Howie...

"Nervous?" D's soft voice inquired, his hand still lying on AJ's bare shoulder, his thumb caressing him soothingly. AJ nodded without taking his eyes off Brian out on the stage. "You know I always am. No matter how many times I do this - it still almost kills me! And the solo is the worst..." Howie didn't say anything but just moved his hand down AJ's arm, his fingers skimming the tattoos adorning it, until he reached AJ's hand. He took it and squeezed it gently, their fingers locking, and this simple gesture made AJ feel much calmer. "How come you're never nervous, D?" he wanted to know. "You're always so calm - don't you ever get worked up?"

He felt Howie's smile more than he saw it in the darkness as he turned around to hear the answer. He saw the whites of Howie's big eyes reflecting the light as his friend chuckled: "Oh, I'm nervous enough - I'm just better at hiding it. And you of all people know that I'm not *always* calm, Bone..." The last part Howie said leaning closer to the younger man until they almost touched and AJ felt heat rising in his cheeks at the seductive sound of D's voice. Pictures of Howie writhing underneath him, his dark skin glistening with sweat under the touch of his hands, his head thrown back in passion, a flow of meaningless sounds escaping him...

Something else was now rising at the thoughts Howie's statement invoked. "Damn, D - now you've gone and made me horny! I have to go onstage like, what, right now - there's no way it'll go away in time!" Howie only laughed softly and leaned in to kiss AJ. He only intended it to be a short peck on the lips, but AJ had other plans and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slip into D's familiar mouth. He felt Howie groan into his mouth and wanted nothing more than to pursue this further, but from far away he heard the applause of the fans as Brian ended his solo.

Reluctantly AJ broke the kiss, causing Howie to moan at the loss. He grinned at his lover: "Well, at least I'm not the only horny one now!" He turned to go out, clasping Brian's hand shortly as he came in, but before setting a foot onto the stage he turned around once more and said to the flushed looking Howie in a voice dripping with sex: "Remember - this song is just for you..." With that he went to sit on the stool and perform for the waiting fans - and for his best friend, his love, his life...

AJ took a deep breath and began to sing in his raspy voice, filled with emotions that he hoped no one knew were directed at the man standing in the shadows, watching him with passion filled eyes:

 _Oh yeah, baby yes  
Something about the way you moved  
Caught my eye  
I really did have to try it (yes)  
I can't deny it_

 _The way your body swings  
As I watched you from behind  
You got me so excited  
How could I fly in baby_

 _Baby let me be the one to hold you (baby)  
To give you the things I know you miss (baby)  
You know we can wait another life time  
And we can never find  
A love just like this_

 _If you lay down  
Lay down beside me (yes)  
You can get all inside me  
And I can get all inside you too  
If you lay down   
Lay down beside me (yes)  
You might wake up beside me   
Forever and ever baby_

 _Tonight we'll find  
Find just what we've been looking for  
Good good loving and a whole lot more  
Hold on, be inside  
Hold me (hold me)   
and don't you let go_

 _If you lay down  
Lay down beside me  
You can get all inside me (yes)  
And I can get all inside you too  
If you lay down   
Lay down beside me   
You might wake up beside me   
Forever and ever_

 _If you lay down  
Lay down beside me  
You can get all inside me  
And I can get all inside you too  
If you lay down   
Lay down beside me   
You might wake up beside me   
Forever and ever  
Forever and ever baby_

 _If you lay down  
Lay down beside me  
You can get all inside me  
And I can get all inside you too  
If you lay down   
Lay down beside me   
You might wake up beside me   
Forever and ever and ever_

As he finished his song AJ bathed a moment in the fans' admiration and love. But his thoughts were on Howie and he felt shivers of anticipation running down his back. This song meant so much to them - and he was surprised he had been allowed to sing it at all. Did no one realize what it meant?   
Oh, if only the show was over now! He couldn't wait to be in their hotel room again, kissing Howie, devouring his body, be "all inside" him...   
AJ felt his blood rush downwards and he quickly thanked the audience before walking off the stage. He passed Nick and slapped him absent mindedly on the shoulder, wishing him good luck.

His eyes were roaming the backstage area, looking for his lover's well-built form. But Howie was nowhere in sight, only Kevin was standing there, watching Nick and waiting for his solo. AJ went up to him and asked: "Have you seen D?" Kevin grinned knowingly at his younger friend and answered, pointing towards their changing room: "I think he's in there."

AJ nodded his thanks and walked over to their room, opening the door and looking around. "D? You in here?" He gasped surprised as he was suddenly pushed up against the wall, Howie's strong fingers digging into his hips, and he felt his hot breath on his ear as D whispered roughly, shoving his erection against AJ's hard-on: "God, Alex, what you do to me!" Then his lover's full lips closed over his own and AJ moaned as he felt Howie's hand cup him through his trousers.

Their kiss was hot and passionate, Howie was almost devouring AJ. This turned him incredibly on - he loved it when the older man took control, dominated him. Knowing exactly what to do to make it last he simply enjoyed Howie's ministrations, forcing his hands to remain still at his sides. D's hands were now under his wife beater, playing with his nipples and roaming his back, while his lips left wet trails down AJ's neck and sucked on his collarbone, driving him almost crazy with want.

Howie's hard cock was rubbing against AJ as he humped him almost feverishly, trying to get as much pleasure as possible in the short time. They were both completely lost in their sensations, almost forgetting where they were.

But all too soon reality intruded as Brian hammered against the door, telling them that Nick's solo was almost over. "And D, you better be decent when you come out there - and don't forget your rose!"

Panting Howie broke away from their embrace, but leaned back in to kiss AJ once more, this time short and sweet, before straightening his suit and smoothing down his hair. With a last grin and one of his infamous winks he turned and walked outside to serenade to some teenage girls, leaving his lover behind in a state of extreme arousal.

AJ just stared after him, breathing hard and sporting an almost painful erection that he knew wouldn't go away any time soon. Specially not if Howie kept winking like that on stage, as he was pretty sure he would... With a low groan of frustration AJ let his head fall back against the wall. Damn, how was he supposed to survive the rest of the show? The man he loved was a fucking tease!


End file.
